Forum:Clara
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. "Will protect them no matter what happens." E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. "Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people." B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. "Rock climbing or skydiving!" E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. "Firefighter." E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. "Something that's simple but still expresses your personality." D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. "Developing your strength of character." E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 4 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Sure Clara might act like the typical Euridte on the surface, blunt and straight to the point with facts, logical and analytical, and an absolute science lover, but she wanted to be so much more! Deep down she hid her traits that Erudite would never accept, a calm gentleness and caring nature with a streak of protectiveness over those she cared for deeply, she could also be deeply expressive of her emotions. It was these traits that allowed her to understand those in other fractions so well, and she had friends in almost every fraction, except her own. Her parents, however, who were true Erudites, never seemed to notice just how different Clara was to the rest of Erudite. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Clara was the only child to Mr and Mrs Evans, they were a prestigious Erudite family, both Clara's parents were leading researchers in their respective fields of science, Human biology and Engineering. Clara parents looked down on the poor, but looked down on the frictionless even more, believing that a lack of thirst for knowledge was to blame for their predicament. Clara would have taken these beliefs as truth, If it wasn't for an early encounter with the frictionless, walking back home from school. She met a young frictionless couple, the girl was clearly pregnant, and the expected father was scavenging for food, Clara handed the couple her uneaten lunch sandwich, their fraction did not accept their union. From then on Clara, always made sure she had extra food in her pockets for those that were hungry. She now wanted to protect the city, especially the vulnerable, it was no surprise to Clara, that she chose to become a part of Dauntless, although it came as quite a shock to her parents. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Clara had just turned 16 on the day of her aptitude test, her complexion was rather pale and she quite skinny and small for her age, her face had soft edges and a smoothness about it, her eyes were a warm hazelnut, and her lips were a pale pink, when she smiled, people around her felt at ease, and her nose fitted her face perfectly. She was from Euridte, only she felt she didn't belong, now she was confident that the test would prove her right, she longed to break free. 10. Is this your first character? A. "This is my first character" B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved